


The Policy of Truth [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Romance, brief child death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: Acquaintances, half-hearted rivals: these words defined Arthur's relationship with Eames for years, until the Fischer job brings in another part to the equation--friendship. But the rules of engagement change completely during a night of drinks and suggestive conversation. What begins as a one night stand slowly turns into something much more complicated. Can you really be friends with benefitsandfeelings?





	The Policy of Truth [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Policy of Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/328574) by [cherryvanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla). 



> The cover was made by bessyboo (see more of her podfic covers [here](https://coversbybessyboo.tumblr.com/)!), with art made for the story by aredblush (you can find it and more [here](https://aredblush.dreamwidth.org/83619.html)!)

**Length:** 2:57:27 h  
**Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Inception/The%20Policy%20of%20Truth.mp3) (142 MB) || [M4B](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Inception/The%20Policy%20of%20Truth.m4b) (88.8 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".

Thank you to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
